Project? ?Summary/Abstract The NIH BRAIN Initiative is supporting a broad portfolio of neuroscience research aimed at revolutionizing our understanding of the brain. ?The sharing of data obtained from this research is critical both to leveraging this major public investment and to ensuring the rigor and reproducibility of NIH-funded research. ?We propose to extend to the existing OpenNeuro data archive in order to provide a platform for the storage, processing, and sharing of neuroimaging data collected as part of the BRAIN Initiative. OpenNeuro extends the successful OpenfMRI project by encompassing a broader range of neuroimaging data, and by providing the ability to run data processing workflows on the data directly on the platform (using cloud computing resources) and share the results of those workflows alongside the data. The platform focuses on reproducibility through the use of versioned and containerized analysis workflows that are applied to snapshotted data releases. The proposed project would provide support for analysis and sharing of data from BRAIN Initiative projects as well as other interested projects. In addition to this infrastructure, the aims of the project are to develop a robust semi-automated curation workflow, implement new tools for federation, query, and identification, and develop support? ?for? ?advanced? ?data? ?processing? ?workflows.